Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy: The Next-Gen
by Tario Ed
Summary: The Eds go on adventure to defeat a new evil force along with some new friends who have from the future to change the course of history. In order to have success they will need the six Power gems which have the ultimate power.Power to travel through time.
1. Chapter 1

**Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy: The Next-Gen**

Chapter 1: The destroyed future

"This is my world."

"A burning place."

"In the past this used to be a prosperous city but know our world has been destroyed by the flames. The flames are controlled by an immortal being call Inferno and this being…"

"Michael!" exclaimed a young boy with hazel eyes and mixed race skin who standing on a burning skyscraper. The sun was blocked out by the smoke of the burning building. "It's appeared again."

Michael was standing on top of the same skyscraper as his young brother Andre holding a machine in his right hand.

"Where!" exclaimed Michael.

Andre ran towards _it_ and Michael followed loading his gun. They began to descending down the skyscraper until reaching the bottom floor. Outside the courtyard was a ditch of lava. Suddenly a giant beast made out of fire rose from the ditch.

"That's it! We'll finish it" exclaimed Michael.

The beast had four arms made of lava. On his head was blue spot, his weak spot. Michael began shooting at his weak spot. The beast roared in pain. In retaliation it picked up a building.

"Take COVER!" exclaimed Michael to Andre

The building crashed in the courtyard. The beast thought he vanquished Michael. Michael came out of the rubble with a few bruises. He tossed a grenade at its spot. Bulls' eye. Inferno screamed in pain and collapsed into the lava. Andre exclaimed in joy with a female companion. Her name was Izzy.

"YOU DID IT!" said Izzy

"So," Michael said angrily "He will just rise from his ashes! WHAT'S THE POINT IN ALL THIS?"

"Calm down Michael." Said Andre

"Then tell me how we can defeat Inferno."

"By knowing its origin." Said a deep dark voice

Michael, Izzy and Andre turned around and saw a figure with an orange cap worn backwards, a green top and black shorts.

"Just like chicken comes from an egg everything has an origin." Said the mysterious person "Come with me."

The trio followed him to a super computer.

"In order to fix this present timeline we need to kill the person who releases Inferno into this world. The Inferno trigger." Said the figure

"But how can we do that!" Said Izzy

"I have the ability to travel through time."

"WOW" everyone was surprised.

"The person who have to blame for this disaster is this."

The figure pressed a button then a person appeared on the screen surrounded by fire. He had pink skin, no neck and had three strands of hair. He wore yellow shirt with a vertical red line on the left side. He also wore light blue shorts which had a wallet chain sticking out of his pocket and wore red shoes.

"I see him!" said Michael "So if I kill this person Inferno will never be released."

"And we can live in peace." Said Andre optimistically.

"Take this." Said the figure. He handed Michael a purple gem "This is a Power Gem. According to legend collect all six and a miracle will happen."

Michael stared and admired the gem.

"I will now send us to the time when the Inferno trigger was alive."

Suddenly he made a bright light which absorbed all four of them.

**A/N: I know I haven't written in ages but please R&R.**

.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The festival of the Peaches.**

Michael arrived on a sandy creek. He looked around at his surroundings looking for his siblings.

"Andre, Izzy!" exclaimed Michael "We must have been separated! Now time to find the trigger!" Michael dashed off just as the sun started to set. He approached a sign that says 'Welcome to Peach Creek.' He walked into the town.

The sun started to set over the town but the town was getting ready for the festival of peaches.

Peach Creek Square 8PM

All the children and adults were beginning to celebrate and gathered around a stage. Then a young girl came onto the stage.

"Ladies and Gentlemen the Festival of the Peaches will be opened by the Major's daughter Hazel Johnson."

Everyone cheered at Hazel.

"The festival of the Peaches will begin."

She lighted a cauldron and fireworks were exploded in the sky. Suddenly explosions were held all over the town. The crowd fled from the square. Before Hazel could flee she was surrounded by black cars. Then a figure got out of the car.

"Ahh Miss Johnson, I don't think we have met." Said the person "I am Mr B. von Bartonshmeer from Bartonshmeer energy company; you can just call me Mr B I am here to talk about the secret of the flames."

Then she was manhandled by two body guards.

"Let go of me!" exclaimed Hazel. A bolt from the blue the guards collapsed to the ground.

"What the…" exclaimed Mr B

Hazel turned around and saw a dark figure

"The Ed Knights!" she exclaimed.

"Leave her alone." Said a short armoured figure.

"I see you're alone today. Where are your two companions?"

"That's for me to know and you to … STUN GRENADE!" The figure quickly threw the grenade stunning everyone. When the smoke cleared Mr B noticed that both Hazel and the figure disappeared.

Peach Creek City Hall 8:15 pm

The figure dropped Hazel off in front of the hall.

"Why did you help me." Asked Hazel

"It's my duty to protect Peach Creek against danger." Replied the figure

"Thank you." Hazel replied

Suddenly a motorcycle drove past and grabbed Hazel.

"Ed Knight, take this." Hazel tosses the figure a blue Power Gem.

"Don't worry I will rescue you." The motorcycle turned the corner.

Bartonshmeer energy company HQ 9pm

A ginger haired boy with a red hat was sitting a few meters away from the entrance on his silver bike. Suddenly his phone rang.

"Hello Nazz, are you still there."

"Yeah Kevin," said a soft female voice.

Don't worry; I'll get you outta there." Kevin replied ending the phone conservation. He hopped onto his bike and cycled towards the entrance which was guarded. Then Kevin took out a Power Gem. It was shining with a yellow aura.

"Let's see why this called the Power Gem." Kevin grabbed the Power Gem tightly. Suddenly a yellow aura surrounded him and he suddenly was moving at lightning speed and attacked the guard in a zigzag pattern. After that he approached a door which was locked with an electrical keypad. Kevin typed the code.

"S-O-L-A-R." The doors open. Kevin ran through the corridor avoiding guards until he approached another door. "S-O-L-A-R." He entered the door and he saw a young blonde hair.

"Nazz!" Kevin exclaimed.

"Kevin!" Nazz and Kevin hugged. "Thanks for getting me out of here. My Dad locked me in here."

"Don't worry, Hold on." Kevin said "POWER CONTROL!" Kevin and Nazz disappeared.

Outside the Cul-De-Sac 9:10pm

Kevin and Nazz appeared near the Cul-De-Sac.

"Let's go home." Kevin said.

"Wait." Nazz said. She brought a dark purple crystal shard. "My dad is working on this energy project but I think this could have terrible effects. He said something about this shard and the old City Hall where a explosion happened 5 year ago. So can you come with me to it next morning?"

"Sure." Kevin said "I think it would be better if you stay at my house. Therefore your dad can't stop us."

"I agree." Nazz and Kevin went to his house

**Please read and review and plus I will be accepting entries for OCs. I want to know:**

**Name**

**Age**

**Description**

**Any special powers.**

**Tario Ed**


End file.
